La Tortura
by dabomb99
Summary: guess who's now moved in with Jay? a very recent flame, a vegetarian, cares about the environment, and gives random guys blowjobs. can you guess without me telling you?
1. the beginning

**Hey, sorry um, My Life a Living Hell is on hold right now cuz I gotta get ideas for it, although I did think of this really good story! I don't know if yas will like it but, here goes nothing. **

**La Tortura**

**No Pido que todos los dias sean de sol, no pido que todo los viernes sean de fiesta**

**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdon, si lloras con los ojos secos**

**Y hablando de ella**

**Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto**

**Que te fueras sin decir adonde**

**Ay amor, fue una tortura**

**Perderte**

**Yo se que no he sido un santo**

**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

**No solo de pan vive el hombre**

**Y no de excusas vivo yo**

**Solo de errores se aprende**

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi Corazon**

**Major te quardas todo eso**

**A otro perro con ese hueso**

**Y nos dicimos adios**

** By Shakira and Alejandro Sanz**

**Jay**

**What she's doing is just wrong, come on Emma don't do this! You're going to get yourself into trouble?**

**Emma**

**What am I doing? I am totally messing myself up! But Towerz can't be like Jay, can he?**

**So I'm going inside the van with Towerz. Am I for real? He might have something worse then Jay! No, Towerz is so not like that. He's there for me. But what will my parents think? What if they find out I'm stil going to the ravine, just not with Jay? Who knows. Whatever. Time to please my loving Toto………**

**Jay**

**Ok, so I'm sitting here thinking about everything and everyone of these following people: Alex, Amy, Towerz, Sean, Rick, Mom, and Emma. Ok im thinking about Alex and Amy because I feel bad about giving them gonnerhea. (sp?) Towerz because he's with Emma now. Sean because maybe things would have been different if he hadn't stayed at Wassaga. Rick cuz of the shooting. Mom cuz I'm worried about her lately. And Emma cuz I miss being with her. I mean where we spend time together wasn't exactly romantic but it didn't have to be. We only did it to deal. With the shooting. Or at least she did it because of that. But I think I am starting to fall for her… the doorbell. Well I wonder who it is. It better not be mom's "boss". I swear I'll kill…her? Emma Nelson?**

**Emma**

**Well, there's a thunderstorm out here and I'm getting wet and soggy. Great day to get kicked out of your house Emma Nelson! The best! Ok…..to Towerz. Ok hurry up and answer the door asshole. "what do you want? Cuz I have company over." Nice way to greet me Toehead. "um, well I was wondering if I could stay over for a while, only for couple of days, till I find a place to stay."**

" **ok can't you go somewhere else? Like that slutty friend of yours, what's her name……Maggy?" **

"**Manny. And I don't hang out with her anymore. Please Towerz I need a place to stay!"**

"**Well you know what? That's your problem….slut."**

**Then he shuts the door in my face. Yeah I love the way he helps me deal. Oh God where to go, where to go……no! no, no, no, no, no! not him! But there's no other place to stay. Come on Emma for your own health….i mean safety. Ok a ring In the doorbell,I hear footsteps. He opens the door and…..**


	2. 2 months earlier

**Alrite ppl 2nd chapter coming up for all of you. Here ya go!**

**La Tortura**

**2 months earlier…….**

**Coming to a new year of school was hard for some kids. For others not. Everyone was starting a new year….except for Jay. He was allowed to go back to school after getting expelled only if he repeated grade 11. He went back to 11th grade. Spinner said two words. "Hell no!" and moved out and rented his own apartment. Manny has become less slutty and bitchy. But she no longer hangs out with Emma. Nobody hangs out with Emma. When she passes the hallways, everyone just stares and whispers about her. "Hey it's the new school slut" or "imam ask her to see if she's available tonight, I need a massage myself!" then laughter. Emma is ashamed of living. She now knew how Manny must have felt. But her problem was, even with the price she has to pay, she continued going to the ravine. She never talked or even gave a glance to Jay. And Jay, well, he was starting to feel lonely too.**

**Jay**

**A new year of school. A new life. Well, no that's a lie. I'm still the old Jay Hogart. Still goes to the ravine, still gets high, drunk, slurred….. You name it. But I haven't exactly checked any girl out because of one reason, Emma Nelson. I can't stop looking at her. It's like blast from the past or something. And when I look at her she's not the same old Tree-hugger. She's the school slut. Well, that's how everyone sees her. Me, I just look at her as the new slut that I'VE made. And right now I'm looking at her climb a fence leading to a private property. How extreme is that? She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt showing her now pierced navel. She dyed her hair a shade of brunette. She was wearing a tight mini jean shirt and white Nikes. She looked so sexy. She sat somewhere in the grass. I was watching her from the rear mirror in my car. She took out a piece of paper and a bag of...wow, crack. Wow not only have I turned her into the school slut, I've made her into a crackhead too. She took out a….no way…a needle. She's going to inject it! Damn I really killed green-peace. After injecting it she layed down and closed her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking. About how I messed up her life probably. Suddenly I hear footsteps from inside the house. She heard it too because she quickly gathered her stuff and hid. I decided I should help her by distracting the guy while she escapes. **

"**Linda, I think there's another raccoon in our garden. I'm going to go kill it and feed it to the dog."**

**The guy came out and started looking around. Let's see, what to do….oh got it!**

"**Yo, dude, this guy told me to come here to tell you you've won the lottery!"**

"**I never…."**

"**He bought the ticket for you, and you won!"**

"**Oh, well where and who is this man?"**

"**He didn't tell me his name but he is by the Dot waiting for you."**

"**Ok then I'm off to get my money!"**

**I swear the guy practically skipped along the way. When I turned around, Emma had jumped down from the fence. Then she glared at me cautiously. **

"**nice acting skills, maybe you should try out instead of working on background." She said. Ok bitch wants to play bitchy, I'll play bitchy.**

"**Yeah, it's so great how he referred to you as a raccoon. And I don't blame him I mean, you're both great scamps!" oh no, what have I done!**

**She looked at me hurt and walked away.**

"**Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…."**

"**Jay, thank you for helping me back there but I really have to go, I'm going to be late…"**

"**Late? Late for what?" I asked, and I swear if she says none of your buissness all hell will break lose.**

"**None of your business Jay!" Ironic ain't it? Sarcastically of course. **

"**Well whatever go to the ravine and fuck the other guys, I don't give shit..and don't say I'm jealous cuz I'm not." She cocked her eyebrow at me and left.**

"**Fine whatever, you caught me in more ways the one" she said with her hands up and keeping an innocent face. I swear sometimes I want to just grab her and kill her, but yet at other times I just want to grab her and kiss her. Yeah, real ironic.**

**At Home**

**When I got home, mom wasn't there, again! Great, two more people to worry about, Emma and mom. Great night to have a drink. Or two or three……whatever. I got my beer and went to watch TV. This is what led me into thinking before the doorbell rang………**


	3. A place to call home

**Jay POV**

**I got up to answer the damn bell, interupted my thoughts and shit. I open the door and there she is. Little miss princess. **

"**So you came back to apologize, how very smart of you." I said.**

"**Don't be an asshole, I'm not in the mood. I really need a favor." She says.**

"**A favor? From me? Whatever can it be?" I respond sarcastically. She looks at me annoyed.**

"**If you're going to be like this, then forget it, I'll find someplace else to stay." As soon as I heard that, I realized she was in real trouble.**

"**Wait, ok what's wrong?"**

**She came in and we both sat on the couch as she explained her crisis.**

"**My mom and I got into a really huge fight over the last cigarette. She was drunk and of course not knowing what she was saying and kicked me out."**

"**So you got kicked out for a cigarette? And you're mom knows you smoke?"**

"**She doesn't care, she never did." **

**So her mom kicked her out for that. Damn she must feel real bummed.**

"**So you need a place to stay?" I asked.**

"**Yea, I kind of do. But if you cant keep me it's fine I'll see where I can go.."**

"**No it's fine. I have plenty of room here, I live alone."**

"**You won't hear me saying these words to often, but thank you. And I'm sorry about being a bitch earlier. I was just really upset."**

"**It's fine. Don't worry about it."**

**We just looked at each other for a second. She was capturing my attention because I thought this might just be a sincere apology. Maybe.**

"**So you've got a nice place here." She says.**

"**Yea, it's the best I can do for now until I save up enough to go to L.A."**

"**L.A? What are you going to L.A for?"**

"**I just want to go and get a bigger apartment and maybe even open up a shop for cars."**

"**Wow, look at you making yourself useful for once!"**

"**Hey!"**

**We pretty much laughed and talked the entire night forgetting that we needed to settle her in. It wasn't until around 11 that we remembered we had school tomorrow.**

"**So you can sleep in my room and…I'll sleep in the couch."**

"**No! Hell no you have a bed, I'll sleep in the couch."**

**Don't worry about it…"**

"**You're doing enough with letting me stay…"**

"**Emma, it's fine. I like the couch."**

**That shut her up. I explained to her that there were towels in the cupboard in the bathroom and to make herself at home. I think she was surprised at how cool I was being about this. Hell, I was surprised at how cool I was being about this.**

"**So make yourself at home and…goodnight."**

"**Goodnight Jay."**

**After she bid me goodnight I went to sleep in the couch, but couldn't because I kept thinking about her and how would life be living with her. Was she moving in temporarily or for good? We'll have to talk about that in the morning.**


End file.
